Masters of Time
by ManofSilence
Summary: "You are not alone." A statement said with absolute certainty, left nothing but a broken heart. What if there were others? He is not alone, he never was, and he never will be again. Oneshots that may, or may not, become it's own story.
1. The Hunter

So yeah I haven't put anything up in a long time. I meant to, like I really did, but life got in the way. New job, moving stuff, fiancé leaving me, the whole shebang.

The bright side! I'm back, and with some new ideas. They'll be oneshots mostly, but one day I will make them into a whole fic. Anyways the primary idea behind these is that a good amount of the main characters we know and love are Time Lords. Not just any Time Lords, but the main fighting force of Gallifrey, the squad that The Doctor used to fight the Daleks.

Also each Time Lord has their own ability. More brains, a colder heart, a certain way to look at the dimension, whatever. Basically they're all bad asses, and probably a bit over powered, but hey, it's a fan fic.

I also do plan to continue my Harry Potter stuffs, but probably not for a while. I'll just keep posting stuff as it pops into my head, if I finish a fic, or two, then kudos for me, but don't expect too much.

Now let's light this candle!

* * *

"Dean Winchester?" – Talking

" _More like," – Thinking_

" **Dream Winchester." – Higher Being**

* * *

The air, thick with tension. My brother, bleeding, and gasping for air. That winged dick, Zachariah, standing there with that fucking SMUG ASS GRIN!

"Open it Dean, show us what the sword of Michael is." His hands clasp together in that ridiculous way of his.

 _What is this thing? Why is it singing?_ I have it in my hands. The legendary sword of Michael, honestly I was expecting a friggen falchion, or maybe even a rapier, but a watch?

 _What the hell does it do?_ The silver fob was whispering to me. Fear bubbles in my heart, but why? I've faced down scarier things than this little metal thing, monsters, demons, the death of my family, yet this has me shaking.

"Open it! Or Sam finds out how it feel to die of hmm, internal hemorrhaging." With a simple wave of his hand, Sam started screaming.

 _He's dying, I can save him… open me… it is time…_ Sweat beat my brow, my hands shook with how hard I gripped this thing. Sammy was down, blood gushing from his mouth, and I couldn't save him. Why? WHY?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" I scream, gruffly, at the Fob watch. It seemed to hum in my hand.

"OPEN IT OR SAM DIES!" Zachariah yelled now, his lackeys grow tense and grip their newly summoned blades.

"DEAN! DON'T" Cry's mumbled through a mouthful of coppery liquid.

 _Open me… open me… OPEN ME…_ My hands tremble as my thumb lands on the switch. My breath hitches, and I press the button so hard it nearly slips my grip. Then it all goes blank, my vision blurs, voices echo in my mind, and the universe explodes before my blinded gaze.

 _I can see_ …

* * *

The light died down, and the fob watch falls from his eased grip. The man stands and faces the angels, his eyes glowing with a slight golden hue. Zachariah smirks and takes a step forward.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it, Dean?" Dean cocks his head to the right, before he gives off a smirk of his own. He stand now with a larger presence, a weight seems to settle on his shoulders, but ease up on others, his confidence now oozes off of him in waves. Then he says something that brightens the Angel's disposition, but breaks the heart of the only human in the room.

"Dean is dead." No hesitation, just a fact. It passes his lips easily, then his own mind, all 23 of his unlocked brains, independently run rustic circles, high Gallifreyan, Enochian, Old scripts, and overlay them in so many arrays that it would burn out any lower being. Dean may be dead, but he got his righteous soul from something, and this new, this ancient, being was going to destroy these celestial fucks.

"And soon you will be too." The phrase rolled off his tongue, sending the angels reeling back. Zack sneered, and his lip curled.

"Threats Dean? Just who do you think you are? What can you possibly do?" Not-Dean tilted his head, and all the overlaid arrays in his head spring into action, trapping the Angels in an invisible field. They flew across the room, before being pulled back, falling into a kneeling position. Their eyes wide with fairly unknown emotions, fear, apprehension, confusion, and one of them even had awe.

"wha-" one of them muttered before glowing bright, light shined out of his face, and white gunk flowed from his mouth and puddled on the ground. With long, gasping, breaths the celestial wavelength fell over dead, an expression of horror set of his face.

Zack's countenance had utter disbelief written clear across. His mouth opened and closed, as his gaze shifted from the dead angel, to the newly uncovered unknown.

"Now uh, Dean, let's not be too hasty here. " Platitudes, laced with fear, stumbled from Zack's mouth. His hand raised in a pleading gesture, as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Sam, restore him." His gazed hardened as he stared at the angel. Zachariah attention immediately switched to the gasping human.

"You got it." A snap of his fingers and Sam rolled onto his back, greedily sucking in air. Slowly rising to a sitting position, he stared, wide eyed at the proceeding.

"Let's talk here, we can-"

"Shut up. I can kill each of you with a single thought." Not-Dean said, turning his head slightly, turning to Sam.

"Sammy, are you ok?" He asked, his eyes growing soft as his gaze lingered on his no-longer-brother.

"on-only Dean can call me Sammy…" he stuttered, fear, and a deep sadness, ferocious in his own eyes. His Adam's apple moving up and down as he unconsciously swallowed, and his lips pursed together. His brow furrowed as Dea-NO!- this creature with Deans face, slacked in sorrow. Then it turned furious as he turned towards the angels.

"You prissy cloud sitters fucked up." Secondary thoughts breached into reality, forcing the angels back to their knees. Stifling a groan, Zachariah turned his head up to meet Not-Deans face.

"Who are you? How could you do these things!" he stumbled back, falling on his ass, as Not-Dean took a step forward.

"I am the end, the omega, the calm before the storm! I am The Hunter!" Hunter exclaimed, a smug grin expanding on his countenance.

"What? How could a hunter do this?" Staring up at the man, he saw The Hunters face fall a bit, an eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"I am not just a hunter, you low level piece of dung, I am _The_ Hunter. The Storm bringer, the White Flag Warrior, The Omen of his Greatness! I am a Timelord of Gallifrey!" This time his exclamation gained a response. A horrified gasp echoed from the angels' throats, they backed up against the furthest wall they could.

"You-You're The Hu-Hunter?" Sam's gaze kept switching between the terrified Angels and Hunter. His breath now steady, he stood up, grabbing his gun in the process. He pointed it at Hunter, his hand trembling, but his face set.

"What the hell is going on?" he backed up into the wall, he previously rested against. This thing had thrown the angels around like nothing, he was afraid of this _Timelord_ , but it had Dean.

"Sammy… Sam…" he was hesitant, his voice wavering slightly, and his face set in sorrow.

"five minutes… all I want is five minutes… trust me for five minutes." He could see the unease in Sam's eyes, his body language became so guarded. Those celestial douchebags knew better than to say something to interrupt. He leveled another glare at them to make sure they knew to keep quiet.

"And why should I do that?" Sam could tell this thing was not his brother. He cocked the hammer back on his weapon, taking a breath to steady his hand.

"You would trust a de… no that's the wrong angle… What would John… no, he'd probably shoot me… uhhh leap of faith?" he pitches his back slightly in a movement that was just so _Dean_ he nearly lowered his weapon.

"You said Dean is dead. You killed him!" His grew rough, and the world seem to narrow down on this creature.

"Technically he was never alive." Both hands raised, he mentally cursed. That wasn't what he meant to say.

"What?" His brow raised before setting, his grip tighting on the gun, setting it towards Hunter's head.

"Gah it's really complicated, bit pointlessly I might add. Look, ok, damn just trust me for a little bit." Hunter took a step towards Sam, prompting him to press tightly into the wall.

"Stay back!" His finger tensed on the trigger, and Hunter paused in his advance.

"Please Sammy." His hands raised in a placating gesture, his face morphs into one of submission.

"Don't call me Sammy! I'll shoot if you take another step!" He took a step off the wall, gesturing slightly with the gun.

"Please!" Taking another step forward, he frowned as Sam pitched forward.

"Stay Back!" Hunter saw time seem to slow down. He saw Sam's finger tense as he was going to fire the bullet. He flicked his left hand and knocked the gun to the side, then he bashed his forehead against Sam's, in a fairly vicious head-butt.

* * *

Woot! First chapter. Tell me what you think.

Read, Review, Peace!


	2. The Monster

So here is the second one shot for "Masters of Galifrey" I did want it to be longer but that didn't pan out. I did get a new place so I'm setting all that up, good fun. Broke up with my new girlfriend, funny story on that.

I like knives, guns too, but knives more. I was sharpening one of my regular blades and I slipped on the stone and sliced my thumb open. I mean this edge was a nasty serrated bugger and it got deep. Skin was torn, muscles on display, and a bit of bone exposed. I just sat there staring at it and then I began laughing.

Full belly laughter, and she walked in. Blood was all over the place, I was laughing, blades on the table, she was freaked. She left me shortly after I chased her around the apartment, trying to give her a hug, and throwing blood everywhere. Great fun, but on with the story.

* * *

"This is my" – Talking

" _Dark Passenger" - Thinking_

* * *

Adopted. He knew he was from a very young age, in fact one of his first memories was of his paternal unit at the time telling him so. At first he didn't know what it meant, but gradually he did, though he never found it within himself to care. I mean sure he could fake it, but not very well.

He had a father and a sister, both adoring fans of his. Though only one of them knew the truth, and the other had a slight inferiority complex about her "perfect" brother. She would cry over bad prom dates, evenings ruined by dad, while he could be out late at night. Yelling that he was so lenient because he was not his real son, only to apologize after.

His father, the great man he was, nurtured his gift, his natural talent of apathy, and evolved it into so much more. Taught him to harness his… darker tendencies. He became a hero, a dark avenger, though in society he would be a monster of a fairly high degree. He killed those that slipped through the cracks, or the ones that were too good to be caught.

Alas, dear ol' dad was gone now, and they had gotten a call from a storage place a couple days ago. Apparently their father had paid for several years for a storage unit, and upon a certain date the contents were released to his surviving family.

So here he was, with his wife, and sister, standing in a pile of junk. He looked around for a little bit, mostly tools, pictures, old fishing memorabilia, even some rusty knives. Scanning the dusty room he eventually he settled on a box with his name on it. Reaching in he pulled out a few photographs: a dirty blonde girl- his mother- a fake backdrop with his older brother holding him with a small smile, and a few of him and his sister. A twitch in his lips gave away his amusement at the memories he couldn't truly recall.

"Gah what a bunch of crap. Why did dad keep all this?" He sent a sideways glance to his sister, before giving his overused two shoulder shrug.

"Maybe he got tired of storing it at home." His sister rolled her eyes at his smile, and he suddenly felt a little self conscious. Not for any particular reason, but because he felt he got the social cue wrong. Turning from the current sense of unease he reached back into the box and grabbed a pocket watch. Scanning it a bit, he thumbed the latch slightly before easing up on the pressure.

"What an odd little trinket, to bad it's broken." He mumbled to himself as he fingered the old fob watch. His mind already dismissing the circular carvings, but his hand kept tracing them. A monolog was running throughout his mind, like always he felt the need to narrate to an invisible crowd. Never could figure out where that habit came from.

"Oh, how do you know it's broken?" his attention was taken from the dull watch, and refocused on the blonde next to him.

"It's obviously broken, not even ticking." He shook the thing for a moment, pressing it to his ear, pulling it away as it whispered something.

 _That couldn't be right_ , he figured with a frown.

"Something the matter?" His wife, his darling, truthfully a woman he used as a cover that grew into so much more. She scrunched her nose up in the little pout of hers, before laying a hand across his own. A small smile and she slid the watch from his grasp.

"Well, it was in your dad's stuff, so no telling how old it is." She stared at the thing momentarily, before she traced a few of the circles. Her gaze met his and he offered a small smile, mostly because social cues dictated it at the time. Though his eyes kept flying to the watch, an action the blonde noticed.

"If you want I can send it to be fixed, maybe a polish too?" A kind smile, one that didn't deserve to be shown to a monster like him. He eyed her slightly before his gaze drifted back to the watch with a slight frown. He was… afraid?

"Would you want that?" tentatively she withdrew the watch and was about to put it in her pocket when their third party crashed in.

"Hey guys! Watch out!" The brunette stumbled over a small pile of junk by the back of her foot. Her arms jumped around trying, and failing, to reestablish balance. One of her flying arms smacked into the watch, throwing it across the small space, landing it on the latch in front of the man.

A brilliant flash and twin cries of "DEXTER!" were the last things he remembered before the world erupted in a stunning vision of everything.

* * *

I actually didn't mean for it to be so short, nor for the whole identity to be all mysterious, but that was the way it turned out. Not much to extrapolate on that.

Love, peace, and review!


	3. Run

Initially this was to be added to the Dexter chapter but I just didn't like the flow it created jumping like it did. So I created a chapter three aren't ya'll lucky?

This one introduces all the names of the characters that'll be involved with the story. Their names, a small snippet of their personality, and a little background.

I'm still working on my others stories, and I'm happy that this has received so many responses, number two on my viewing number thing. Behind Asylum by a several thousand views, and I do plan on continuing them, but I'll get around to that.

* * *

A shudder ran through his TARDIS, the world seemed to tilt, and his vision took on a hue of gray. Blinking back the stars he turned his attention towards the main console, a buzzing persisted as someone tried to connect to his speakers. Hunter's voice broke the static.

"What the hell was that?" pushing the button to respond, he frowned, and, realizing he didn't have the answer, he looked at his scanners. Pushed, and prodded, the screen whirred as he tracked down the dimensional shift.

"Guys I think I got something! Check the Sky Trenches!" eyes widening he ran to his doors and flung them open.

"Dear Rassilon…" they were broken. The high Council of Time Lords were so proud of this defense, claimed impossible to breach even one. There they were, broken, cracks running through the last few. 100 sky trenches reduced rubble, single digits left over, hanging onto a broken hope.

"Alpha team come in! Where is your commander! Alpha team!" turning towards the console he shut off the communicator.

"Sooo… what's happening?" Hunter asked the group. He looked at each of them, before turning back towards the bodies surrounding the group.

"The sky trenches failed. Based on whatever the Daleks did it may take some time before they can rally some more fire power. Assuming the force up there, they have given us about an hour." The Detective replied analyzing the cracks with his sonic screwdriver. He twisted his wrist and brought it eye level.

"Hmm a little less than two. Not much, but a great risk of them to give Time Lords such an advantage… I think this is the end game gentleman…" he lowered the sonic as a slight look of fear crossed his gaze.

"Fuck, and where is the Doctor?" Monster shrugged at The Magician's question. With a sigh he fingered his console, wondering what their next plan was, hoping their leader was working on it.

"I have no clue. After the academy fell he just stopped talking, said 'No More' and left in his TARDIS." The Dreamer fed the information through their link. Flashes, and images, accompanying her tid bit.

"Alpha team, if you can hear this… the omega arsenal has been breached… records indicate it was The Doctor… you must stop him… Repeat: Alpha…" Blood running cold the beeps, and blips, of the TARDIS faded away, and they stared horrified at each other.

"Endgame huh?" Hunter tried to soften the mood, but his tensed shoulder betrayed his tone. Finally Monster spoke up.

"Dream, can you tell us anything about what's going on?" his focus was entirely on the only female Time Lord there.

"Just ah give me a moment." Her eyes rolled back, and The Magician took on a guarded position around her. The few minutes of silence that followed were tense. Slight shuffling of clothes was the only noise besides their time machines. A few times they looked towards the Detective to see if he was planning anything. A sour look was the only indication of thought he had. A soft gasp and they all turned back towards the Dreamer.

"He's going to activate The Moment… He's going to time lock the war! HE'S DESTROYING BOTH SIDES!" the effect was immediate. She collapsed crying into The Magicians arms, he gained a lost look. The Hunter was cursing up a storm, stomping off in a random direction. The Detective gained a tight look as he closed his eyes to focus, and The Monster stared at the ceiling.

"So what do we do?" He asked the Detective.

"I don't… shut up! I'm thinking." Brought back to reality, he noticed the TARDIS's had gone quiet. Sniffles were the only noise now, along with sweet nothings from Magician, and labored breathing from Hunter.

"Okay! Two options." Leaning in, the Detective had our undivided attention.

"One we break the sound barrier trying to find the Doctor somewhere on Galifrey, stop him, and then try to hold back the Daleks after they break the last 7 Sky Trenches. Two… two we put the war into a time-lock ourselves. We're already bleeding into different timezones, and realities, burning them out of the sky. The Time-lock will restore most of them, but it'll damn us all to hell that will be the Last Great Time War." He looked away after his declaration. Not wanting to see their shock, or horror. A sigh interrupted his brooding.

"We have a third option. We could run away. Run before the Doctor activa-" Hunter's recommendation was interrupted by a scoff.

"Run? That's your option!" Once again the world tilted and a brilliant flash of gold blinded them.

"Damnit! He's activating it, Dream, how much time do we have?" their focus once again shifted to the blonde. She gave a stuttering gasp before taking a breath. Magician put a calming hand on her shoulder. One appreciative smile, and she spoke again.

"After the Fall of Arcadia, the Daleks will tear apart the city, and everything within. The Doctor activates The Moments and locks the Time war before the breach of the final sky trench." She looked down, away from the Detective.

"So he locks it soon then. There goes option two. Whatever The Moment is, it must be powerful to do such a thing on it's own. Makes sense, it was found with the Eye of Harmony…" Detective trailed off before sighing.

"Run away huh?" he muttered darkly before lighting a cigarette. Taking a deep inhale he turned towards Hunter. He gestured with his mind for him to explain his plan.

"Look I'm all for fighting to our last breath, but we all know why the Doctor is going to burn Galifrey, and that we would help do it too. So instead of trying to stop all that we pick the third option, we run. We hide at the different ends of time and come back whenever we can." His explanation was punctuated with the counting of the bullets in his molecular destabilizer. Slamming the colt close he looked back up. Detective claiming the next dialog.

"And how do you propose we do that? We can't jump ship without breaking through the infant time bubble, and when that happens we'll have to tear through the Dalek incursion force. Last I checked our ships were weakened after our battle with the Nightmare Child." Taking another deep drag he flicked the but at Hunter's feet. Surprisingly it was Magician who spoke up.

"If we sync our time lines and reroute power through the Dalekanium on Hunters ship we should be able to punch through their defensive." He held Monsters gaze and gave a comforting nudge through their telepathic link.

"If we do that then the initial breach will tear apart the first one through. My ship's Dalekanium can confuse their sensors enough that I can patch us through to the vortex but one of us will… oh" Hunter's gaze widened and turned towards Monster. A small frown adorned his face as the fate of their companion was revealed.

The Monster smiled as he looked towards his friends. Many had claimed him heartless, but his giant sense of apathy was not a ramification of the vortex, nor was it because of his darkened soul. He may have gained his name for the atrocities he committed, but he also gained it for his friends. He turned planets to dust, stars to black holes, children to worm food, and all of it so his friends didn't have to. His black soul hid the gem of his heart, and his entire being breathed for them.

"You know I'd be happy to take the bullet for you guys." They stared at his smile before shuffling uncomfortably. Their telepathic link brought him comfort as they all resigned to the plan. He slid into position at his console and gave them a nudge to reach their own TARDIS's.

"Monty… See you on the other side." Dreamer said this, giving her own small smile as she hugged him. They all gave him a gentle nudge before heading out. Soon the only sound was the whir of the console. He gave a sigh before turning back on the communicator.

"No response from tea-" he switched over to their private channel, dropping the frantic cries of the High Council. He smiled as the light showed the syncing of their respective timelines. They'd all wind up at different points, but within years of each other. At least they would live, that's all he cares about.

"I have rerouted our power to Hunter's ship, the Dalekanium is primed for the time-space rupture. The tip of the sword has been warped to Monster's ship. Ready when you are, Magician on stand-by." The chatter cut, and dead silence filled the air.

"Dreamer on stand-by."

"Hunter on stand-by."

"Detective on stand-by. On your call Monster."

He stared at all the dials on the control system, all synced up with the others. Regenerations, five of them, each one felt like death, and all caused by his decision for his friends. This time there was no turning back, no regeneration, and honestly he couldn't think of a better reason for it. Smiling he threw the start up switch and the room lit up. The world tilted as all the TARDIS's flew off into the sky.

"When you see the Doctor next, give him a good smack eh?" He tripped over himself as the room jostled left, and sparks flew as the ships strained against their command. He grit his teeth as he strained to flip a large lever over the TARDIS's safety features. Static flared to life as the others gave encouraging cries and joined in trying to flip the breach switch. It groaned, and grinded, before a giant crash echoed throughout the chamber. They gave a brief prayer to God's they didn't it, apologizing for breaking the final Sky Trenches.

"UNRECOGNIZED DALEK SHIP DETECTED! IDENTIFY! IDENTIFY!" The cries of the Daleks reach their ears and everything became a blur of sparks and explosions as the Daleks opened fire on the unrecognized ships.

The Dalekanium had bought the seconds necessary to start their displacement, but now their weaponry was tearing apart Monster's ship. It roared in protest and twisted to redirect damage to non-priority compartments, energy tearing through the console room. Fire burned his skin, exposing muscle, and bone, to the open air, drawing hisses. Gravity reversed and he hit the ceiling, blacking out, he smiled as his ears recognized the sound of his friends entering the vortex.

* * *

They had heard a crash in the field. A warm glow lit the trees with a soft orange. The couple moved broken branches and shifted through ashes before finding a human arm flop out from a broken piece of door. A scream met the nearly severed appendage, before a groan interrupted their cries.

"How the hell is he still alive?" the male asked in wonder as he pulled the being from the warped metal. He knew that he should probably call the cops, but for one, he didn't trust them, and for two his bleeding heart lover would probably want to help whatever this thing was. It groaned again before it cracked open it's eyes. One was burnt out, and the other was half closed, nearly melted, his mouth location moved about, and whispers strained past nearly-gone lipped. His girlfriend leaned forward to try to listen in.

"Di-did they… make… i-it." The woman could only cry as she held his hand. She couldn't do anything for him, and it broke her heart.

"They made it sweety, they made it." He gave a smile before a glow flickered to life on his skin. It flowed over, and under, it's skin, she had to look away as it flashed such a bright gold. Then a cry pierced the silence, looking down she saw the baby in her arms. She stared in wonder at the watch that hung around the child's neck. Before smiling at his small grin.

* * *

So yeah. For clarification for the snippets where it said he or what not it was from the 2nd POV of The Monster – Dexter.


End file.
